The Blue Wings of Freedom
by QueenMercury
Summary: Samuel and Amaimon save a female demon named Valkyria who has been stripped of all her demon powers, they both try to protect her from what will come after her while she is weak and powerless. OC X Mephisto (Samuel)
1. Chapter 1

AO No Exorcist fanfic OC x Mephisto

I can vaguely remember the smell of rotting blood and darkness which consumed everything within sight, I was inside a cave boarded in by piles of rocks and talismans sealed the exit.

I was born with a deformity which would defy me as a monster; my appearance frightened the villagers as my parents, they kept me hidden away from sight but when there was even one thing wrong such as a unforeseeable death or the crops won't grow I would be beaten until was out cold.

My appearance was that of well… a demon…. My head had small pointy horny, my hair white as snow, nails sharp as claws and my back had a white fluffy tail and the most beautiful wings to exist; I remember the colour as it reminded me of the sky a beautiful blue.

My father had taken my mother's life and his shortly after my birth believing I was a symbol of bad luck from the gods and they didn't wish to suffer their wrath or so I have heard.

I have been living within just a very small shack until I turned 10 years old I was forced to be locked away forever slowly die a painful and lonely death, however it has been 6 years since then I have nothing.

The rotting blood is none other than my own for when I was thrown in here they tied me down with chains, filing down my horns and claws a very painful process filled with screaming and crying but then when they finished those they moved unto my wings ripping out the feathers, one by one I kept screaming for them to stop but I was useless they even cut off the bones.

I sit in the exact same spot for 6 years in complete solitude covered in my own blood still bound by chains to the floor; my feathers have already rotted away from the blood which soaked them.

I was able to count the days by the rise and drop of the temperature of the cave if there was even the tiniest but of warmth they was sun but the night was cold and freezing, it was also strange how I haven't eaten since then but I am still alive.

One morning I could hear sounds coming from outside, my heart was beating a little faster I guess I was actually excited that I could hear sounds again, but then I could hear voices it sounded weird….

BOOM…

My ears were ringing from such a high pitch sound and I could feel my body being covered in dust; cough..cough..*

I couldn't breathe any air until the dust slowly dissipated; my eyes were blinded by such harsh light bearing down at me.

My eyes remained sealed shut and then I felt something soft and warm lightly touch my shoulder, I froze a million things running through my mind of what is about to happen.

"Well this is a surprise… for it to still be alive after all these years without any source of food or water is amazing" a voice belonging to a young man.

"What should we do? Father said to bring the thing that lives in this cave to him" voice sounded much younger and seemed to speak to the other with more respect.


	2. Chapter 2

I could feel the metal bring pried my limbs and neck as my hearing faded; I could feel my body growing lighter and my conscience slipping away, my eyes refused to open but I remember the feeling of a cold breeze blowing the hair around my face and tickling my nose the last thing i remember.

* * *

I felt so content for the first time in my life I was enveloped in warmth as my body was covered in soft material, this must be a dream because I have never felt something so nice as this before.

My body felt completely sore and stiff which is strange for a dream but I slightly and slowly turned my body to the left and then I felt something solid in the bed I slid my hand up to touch whatever was near my face.

I could feel a soft and smooth texture as I moved my fingers around and the I moved them down just a little bit until I felt a scratchy thing centimetres away from the softness.

" _Mmmm…"_ a mumble

Was I patting an animal? Then my hand was caught by something that had a tight grip on it startling me I tried to yank my hand away as I yelped, didn't do much but I was scared and I tried to get away but my eyes wouldn't open.

It tried to pull me back as I pulled away trying to escape throwing my free hand about in the air trying to swat at it I then felt my nail slightly scratch something but then my body was thrown back own onto the bed and all four of my limbs were instantly pinned down.

Obviously not a dream I was panicking for I couldn't even see what is holding me down, I struggled to break free only for it to be in vain as its grip grew stronger; pain surged through my limbs from the marks the chains had left behind.

"Stop…shh..shhh…it's okay it's okay" his voice soft and calming and then I felt his head lean down and lay next to mine and whisper.

"It's alright now… I'm here to help you, alright?" he asked as he gently stroked my hair back

"Okay…" I replied feeling calmer

He freed my hands and legs from his strong grip and laid back down next to me his hand still stroking my hair as he explained

"3 days ago me and my brother broke you out of that cave you had been sealed in and since then you have been asleep in my bed I couldn't let you out of my sight just yet especially when you weren't healing."

"I'm not… healing?" I asked confused

"That's right but that may be because of all your old wounds had never actually healed in the first place"

"I see… um… I'm very sorry to inconvenience you especially since you helped me" I apologized facing downwards.

"there was no inconvenience, I did it merely because I wanted to." He lifted my face up as he explained.

"Oh I nearly forgot now that you are awake let's get you cleaned up I had to wait until you woke up"

he sounded a little cheerful like a silly person but then I noticed that I must have dirtied his bed with my filth, I had forgotten just how disgusting I really am.

He must have noticed and reassured me "don't worry I wiped down the dirt of your face, legs and arms but I couldn't just wash an unconscious person without their consent"

I felt relieved to hear that as he guided me to his bathroom, I could feel the steam start to fill up the room as he set up the bath for me. I stood there smelling all the nice scents I had never smelt before and then I heard chuckling.

I turned around to the sound "I'm sorry my love but you looked rather cute smelling all the scents but I can't blame you since this is a completely different culture to your own"


	3. Chapter 3

I felt embarrassed in the bathroom I felt like an idiot for acting like an animal smelling things I could feel my face burn up, as I was lost in my self-pity thoughts the man grabbed my hand and I turned to face him

"If it is alright with you could I stay here and help you since you are blind and still injured I am worried about you" he asked with his voice full of concern.

"Uh yeah okay" I replied I didn't really care who saw my body since I was raised into a world where I no longer feel shame.

"What is your name if I may ask?" he asked as he helped remove my dirty clothes

"Valkyria" I said shyly afraid of his response to my name which I was given by the village for they believed it meant 'one who slaughters all' they always reminded me it was chosen especially for me because I should never touch anyone or anything with my filthy hands.

"That's a beautiful name, it suits you perfectly my name I Samuel but I go by Mephisto in the human world" I was startled at his reaction actually more like shocked but now I know I have a name to call him.

I really like your name Samuel but what do you mean human world" I asked

"Well I came from Gehenna which is the world of the demons but you are born in the world of humans though you are a half blooded demon" Samuel explained as he stripped me down completely naked and lead me towards the bathtub.

"Oh that's sounds interesting" Samuel picked me princess style and carefully lowered me into the hot water, he started scrubbing my body of all the dirt with a washcloth and gently going over my sores like my wrists and ankles.

"This water has healing properties for those with injuries that refuse to heal, so just lay back and relax I'll be back with some fresh clothes and towels". With that he left and after only 30 seconds I felt my eyes beginning to open.

I could actually feel the water healing my body and my eyes were finally seeing some light for the first time in 6 years, I sat right up and stared down at myself then up and around the bathroom I have seen such a clean and pink room.

The door opened and in walked Samuel holding a small pile of clothes but I just instinctively shot up out of the bath, I ran up to Samuel and latched on his neck causing him to drop the pile of clothes.

I could tell he was startled but he then came to realize what's happening as I laughed and cried into his chest at the same time.

"Thank you…. Thank you so much"


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke in the same bed in the same room but with Samuel no wait Mephisto, he insisted I stopped calling him that apparently he abandoned that name when he left Gehenna; anyway Mephisto has his arms wrapped around my waist which felt really nice but I felt very nervous about it.

He moved his face closer the back of my head and I could feel his breathe on the back of my neck causing the little tiny hairs to stick up, his arms pulled me in tighter as he snuggled his head into my neck.

BANG

The door swung open and slammed against the wall scaring the absolute hell out of me, I turned my head to see a green haired man a spike atop wearing almost the same type of fancy clothing as Mephisto.

"Brother why are you still asleep?" the green haired man yelled walking towards the bed.

Mephisto grumbled in his sleep just before waking up and turning his head to the man,

"What do you want AMAIMON?" he asked grumpily

"I came to visit… hmm… who's that brother?" he asked curiously he then jumped atop the bed stared right at me mere centimetres apart for a few seconds before Mephisto grabbed his arm and threw across the room and landed with a solid thud on the ground.

"She is not of your concern now GET OUT" he commanded

"Wait isn't she that low class demon from the cave? Hey she is, wow brother you were quick"

My face turned bright red but Mephisto got even more angry and leapt out of bed then just before he was about to wack him with a pillow Amaimon quickly jumped on top of me, his face moved in closer to mine and captured my lips with his.

I sat there frozen on the spot for a second and they when I tried pushing him 'nothing' I bit his lip with my sharp canines just before he did the same to me and he then shoved his tongue down my throat, my head was spinning and then I blacked out.

* * *

I opened my eyes feeling something very cold on my forehead I reached my hand up to touch it and it was a damp cloth, I removed it as I pushed myself up and I could see blood on the sheets.

When I threw the blankets off my clothes were also covered in them my wounds must have reopened but then why weren't they covered up with bandages or something but I wasn't hurting anywhere, I looked around the room to find myself alone in the dark.

I got up from bed and left the room then started walking down the pink hallway looking for someone namely Mephisto; as I got further down I could smell some sort of strange food and I followed the scent leading me into an open kitchen and dining room.

I slowly walked in peaking around to see who is cooking only to find Mephisto stirring a giant pot on what I presume is a type of cooking appliance,

"Mephisto…." But before I could continue he spun around in a huge white apron with wide eyes upon hearing my voice and embraced me tightly.

"I'm so glad your finally awake it's been 10 hours" he looked ready to cry

"That long but then why was I covered in blood?" I asked he looked as if he didn't know how to respond.

"well I don't know but for some reason just after you blacked out all your wounds opened up old and new but no matter how many times we change the bandages it wasn't enough your blood kept spilling out so fast I managed to wash off most of it off after they started healing on their own again but I seriously thought I was going to lose you"


	5. Chapter 5

I sat at the table watching Mephisto act silly as he continues cooking, as I was lost in thought about last night I felt something slide down past my shoulders and embrace me from behind

"Ah!" I yelped turning my head around to see

"Hi, Fainting girl" what did he call me 'fainting girl' that sounds stupid.

"Haha your face is funny, Ne… did my tongue make you feel so good you fainted?" he asked

I was shocked at his question and also embarrassed I quickly tried to pry him away and swung my arms around trying to hit him but he dodged my attacks letting me ago in the process.

"your kinda funny" he giggled

SLAM

I jumped startled by the loud noise Mephisto had slammed the bowl of food on the table catching me and Amaimon off guard.

"Eat then Leave" He growled at the green haired man then turned to me

"I hope you enjoy it Val" He smiled sweetly as he joined us at the table and watched us eat.

I looked inside the bow to find a dark pink goopy soup with parts of animal? I think; I believe there was octopus in the mixture. Amaimon just straight forward rejected the food, but Mephisto went to all the trouble so I should try it. When I placed a spoonful of the soup in my mouth I froze and the spoon fell out of my hand back into the bowl.

I didn't know what to think was the fact that I hadn't eaten in so many years possibly caused my taste buds to malfunction or was it the fact that because I haven't eaten in years that I don't have the capability to point out the difference between tastes good or bad.

I took the chance anyway considering I missed food so much that I gulped it all down in seconds, the moment I placed the bowl back down on the table I felt a huge wave rush over my whole body and I fell off the chair.

* * *

My eyes were spinning so fast I felt sick and dizzy but I couldn't move and then I saw something shift in front of me and felt something being shoved into my mouth, a minute later and I begun licking and sucking on the sweet tasting object.

It stopped my dizziness and my eyes could focus and again but the first thing I saw was Amaimon staring down at me

"See brother it's your horrible cooking that did it" He announced looking up, behind me…

I lifted my head up to the direction he faced to see Mephisto staring down at me with a worried expression and then all my senses came back and I could feel his hands cupping my face and my head resting on his lap.

"Mephisto are you okay?" I asked with sincere worry

"Yes Love, I am fine but I get worried about you especially since you're in a very weak and vulnerable state right now" he gave a gentle smile

"Amaimon gave you a sweet candy from another country to help you do you like it?"

"Mmm… yeah it's good" I replied still sucking on the sweet

I relaxed my head back down to see Amaimon grinning at me

"Thank you very much" I said I wonder why he looked so happy, Mephisto lifted me and carried me like a princess back to the bed and tucked me in.

"you'll need more rest for your body to heal quicker, good night love" he picked up my hand and kissed it gently before leaving.

My cheeks flushed a bright red, I was taken aback by his actions yet he remained composed he must do that a lot but I still actually liked it and I wouldn't stop smiling at the thought.


	6. Chapter 6

The Blue Wings of Freedom 6

Last night in my dream I could see myself covered in blood and my face had tears streaming down but my eyes looked dead, I was sad and scared at the sight but then I woke up alone in the fluffy bed.

I felt my face was wet and wiped it away.

"I must have been crying" I mumbled to myself

I almost rolled over to go back to sleep until something suddenly landed on top of me holding down my arms and legs.

"wha….?" My mouth was covered as I tried to speak, both of my hands lifted above my head and were held there but I couldn't see what it was but it had several 'arms?'.

Unable to move my body another hand slid under my night gown and lingered around my stomach, suddenly it pulls the arm away then my night gown got ripped off my body revealing my bare chest and underwear.

I tried to scream but nothing came out but then that thing leant down to my chest and placed its mouth over my breast. It sent shivers all throughout my body; I felt hot and weird I barely had any strength like it was being sucked away then my consciousness slipped away.

Mephisto Pov

I had stayed up pretty late I should go to bed and snuggle up to Alex, she is so beautiful however she is very naïve. She didn't even realise Amaimon is also after and she also forgave him for that kiss.

I opened my bedroom only to find Alex is pinned down to the bed by a low level demon. A shadow demon was doing something to her and the very second I realised everything went blank.

"Get off her, you disgusting pig!" I screamed as I charged at him

I threw him across the room and ripped its body to pieces, no one can touch her because she is mine.


	7. Chapter 7

**Mephisto Pov**

I had just regained my senses but I was still fuming and I wasn't going to calm down any time soon, Amaimon rushed in to the room; he walked in slowly glancing at me but I knew he was walking to Valkyria.

"Oi…. Are you okay?" Amaimon asked with a monotone voice but I could have sworn I sensed a bit of worry in his voice.

"Amaimon…" I spoke

"Brother"

"I think I understand her power now just a little though…" that caught Amaimon's attention

"oh… what is it?" he asked curiously

"right now I know that with certain contact with her body she unconsciously absorbs your power without you knowing but she passes out because her present body cannot handle it. It may be because she hasn't used her power in years becoming harmful to her body, I can tell her body has stopped producing her own power in order to keep her alive in the cave so she's trying to absorb enough to boost her demon powers back producing on their own" I explained.

"I have heard of rare cases like this before so I believe that is what's happening" I added

Amaimon listened to me while he stared intently at Valkyria and then downwards, wait a minute did he just blush.

"Brother" Amaimon called my attention

I turned my body completely to face him and he pointed at her…. Breast. I shoved him out the way and quickly covered her body with a blanket all the while holding back the blood about to drip from my nose.

 **Valkyria Pov**

I woke up feeling rather refreshed which is something I haven't felt in a very long time, I felt a surge of energy rushing through me I swung out of bed but when I looked down at my clothes I still had my panties on but I was wearing an oversized button up shirt with sleeves that are too big for my hands.

I felt really comfortable in it so I left the room to find Mephisto and Amaimon eating breakfast.

"Morning…" I greeted

They both turned rather shocked I was awake

"Valkyria? I was wondering when you would wake up, you have been sleeping for 4 day's straight but you look so much better" Mephisto replied

Amaimon just gave me a small wave and I waved back.

"I feel much better like I have so much energy" I told them

"Really… that's good then but I have to tell you something" Mephisto spoke with a smile but it slowly faded into a serious expression.

"What is it?" I wonder why he looks so serious

"We have to take you to Gehenna to meet our father 'Satan'"


	8. Chapter 8

Mephisto and Amaimon had just told me this morning that they are taking me to Gehenna to meet Satan their father, they said they were both sent to Assiah to bring me back but they waited patiently until I was completely healthy and stable. It had something to do with the food chain sort of thing where the stronger attack the weak and I was weak.

I agreed to going with them because I owe them my life for breaking me out of that cave giving me my freedom that I finally received, I watched carefully and curiously as their create the gate to Gehenna right underneath us which looked really cool.

Mephisto and Amaimon held a hand each as we were slowly sucked down into 'hell', Before I could open my eyes Mephisto tied a piece of cloth around my eyes to block my vision.

"Eh… Mephisto what are you doing?" I asked worriedly

"Don't worry nothing bad will happen to you we just don't want you looking at the horrible things here, I will take it off once we reach Satan…. Just trust me" Mephisto held my hand tighter to reassure my nerves.

I could hear several disturbing noises causing me to flinch constantly not being to see anything doesn't help either but I trust Mephisto and Amaimon.


	9. Chapter 9

I stand there almost sweating, my nerves going through the roof and I am speechless because the Demon King 'Satan' was right in front of us. My mind was spinning I couldn't find the words to speak instead the only thing I could do was stare at the Demon King of Gehenna.

His body similar to Mephisto and Amaimon he was nothing like the huge scary beast I imagined him to be, he had short black hair with blue eyes and he had small blue flames around him; his aura screamed intimidating as he sat atop of his throne.

"My Child come closer I have been waiting for you" his dark voice calls my body forward

Mephisto and Amaimon both reluctantly released the grip on my hands as I started walking closer to the King my nerves slowly fading, I was becoming calmer.

"I have been awaiting ever so patiently for your time to come" He seemed rather glad

"What do you mean?" I politely asked as I continued walking towards him

My mind felt like I was in a trance of some sort.

"I knew that one day you would exist but I never knew when" he gestured me to sit on top of his lap.

I felt no reason to deny and I did not question the idea so as I reached his throne he held out his hand and I took it, he then pulled me inwards with his grip while doing so he wrapped his other hand around my waist lifting my weight pulling my body on to his lap.

He had a firm grip around my waist as if he had no plans on letting go.

"Valkyria… my sweet child…. You must be confused about the reason I called you here…" he had a soft expression as he spoke.

"Y…yes I am" I answered

"Would you like me to tell you everything?" He asked before he reached out his free hand to brush a bit of white hair away tucking it into my ear.

I nodded

"You are my daughter…" He claimed I was shocked but it was strange and when I looked over at Mephisto and Amaimon they both looked even more shocked than me and somewhat confused as well.

Satan looked me in the eyes and spoke…

"Even though you were born to a human couple you were never they're blood related child because I placed you inside of that woman to allow you to live…. Your mother was an angel who fell from heaven and I fell in love with her" He had a sad expression

"Your mother died shortly after knowing she was with child as punishment for conceiving a half-angel/half-demon child and you were fated to die as well because you were a half blood you would not survive without her existence so played god to save your life by placing your body inside a human woman" his grip on my waist grew tighter as he talked.

"I watched you grow and waited until you were born to take you but then I couldn't find you, it must have been because of your mother's abilities which hid your existence from Demon's so was myself, I kept looking for you waiting for the moment your demon powers would awaken but nothing I heard nothing and saw nothing for 16 years"


	10. Chapter 10

I was wondering why I felt calm and safe being around Satan but I never would have thought that he was my father and that my mother was a fallen angel, Mephisto hasn't talked to me much after he heard about me being Satans daughter… oh wait then that means we are siblings so he is my…. Onii-chan.

Amaimon was shocked but he still treated me the same and he offers me candy all the time and his affection towards me seems to have grown, I haven't met my other brothers yet so I have been either playing games with Amaimon or talking with Father. He insisted I called him that from now on, it turns out my mother had become a fallen angel because she tried to save innocent demons from harm.

….

"I cannot believe you look practically human aside from the hair and tail but I was sure you would have been born with something more distinct" father announced

"Actually I…I had… wings….." I mumbled

Satan's widened….

"an…and horns…." I whispered seeming to be embarrassed as to what my appearance has become from the hands of the humans.

Suddenly blue flames erupted from father and started spreading around us but it did not feel hot nor burn me.

….

That was one of the conversation's I had with father but thanks to Amaimon who managed to somehow calm him down before destroying the place, Amaimon pulled me into small room and sat me down on an antique lounge before sitting down beside me.

"Is it true you used to have wings and horns?" he asked curiously

"ah… yes… but humans removed them from me" I looked down at my hands which are resting on my lap and then notice my nails are growing again, the humans had filed them down and yet after all this time my nails are becoming sharper.

"Can you show me…?" Amaimon asked politely

I nodded and pulled me head down towards Amaimon as he shifted his body closer to get a better look, I turned my head to the side to get a better look at one of them. I felt his hand brush a part of my hair away as he examined the roughly filed bone.

"Humans are horrible for hurting you, but it appears to be growing I can sense your demon power flowing through it trying to heal" Amaimon spoke softly.

I lift my head to face him and our eyes lock for a moment before I remembered he wanted to see the other damage, I turn my body around with my back facing him lifted my shirt slowly above my head until it was completely removed and placed it onto my lap.

I sat there for a few seconds waiting for a response until a warm hand brushes my skin gently sliding over my scars where my wings once branched from. After a few minutes his hand stopped in its tracks before sliding down towards my waist and wrapped around my front doing so with his other hand.

Both of his arms wrapped around my waist as he pulls my body closer my back still facing him as he closes the distance between us. He rested his head in the crook of my neck, I could feel his hot breathe breathing on my neck causing my skin to tingle.


	11. Chapter 11

As I sat there on the couch wrapped in Amaimon's embrace from behind my mind was blank and my body was stiff, how am I supposed to act I a situation like this. I have received hug's from him before but for some reason it just feels so much more different.

Amaimon's head rested on my shoulder and his hot breathe tingled my skin as he whispered into my ear.

" _Why are you so nervous?"_

"Eh.. I just…. Don't know how to react…" I answered

"hmmm….." he replied as the silent atmosphere surrounded us again.

….

" **WHA ARE YOU TWO DOING?"** an angry demanding voice broke the silence.

The sudden outburst scared me yet Amaimon just stiffened his body, we both turned our heads to behind the couch towards the voice even though we knew exactly whose voice it was…. Mephisto.

He stood against the wall next to the doorframe, arms crossed and an intimidating expression. As Amaimon stared at Mephisto I felt his hold on me grow tighter yet his face remained expressionless, Mephisto clearly awaiting for an appropriate answer I spoke.

"I was just showing Amaimon my injuries from the human's…." I tried hard to hide the strange emotion in my voice, I don't know why but I feel a little nervous around him and considering we has been avoiding me for a few days it feels weird talking to him.

Mephisto's expression grew even colder and pushed his body off the wall he leant on and walked over but when he got just a few feet away from us he stopped in his tracks and his eyes widened as he looked at me, then within seconds he appeared to be in an even angrier mood than just before.

I looked down following his eyes and when my eyes fell to my exposed chest I realized what an idiot I am, I had nothing over my chest and they could see everything, my hands immediately covered my breast's as I let out a squeal at my realization.

My face burned with embarrassment I am such an idiot, I refused to let our eyes meet but then I was suddenly forced apart from Amaimon. I heard a loud crash I turned around to see Amaimon had been thrown into the wall and his body slid onto the ground leaving behind a body imprint on the wall.

As I was focused on Amaimon for a few seconds my body was forced to stand and I was being pulled out of the room and down the hallway my arm was hurting from the grip, when we entered a different room I was roughly thrown to the bed still covering my exposed chest.

Mephisto loomed over me as he pinned me down to the bed, my whole body felt weird as he just stared into my eyes and I tried to turn my gaze away but I was too slow and my lips were being crushed by a rough yet soft kiss….


End file.
